My Master
by Nehe Chan
Summary: Minha primeira fic de Hellsing. Integra e Alucard.


_-Integra... Minha mestra... Espero suas ordens..._

_-..._

_-Hmph _– O sorriso dele. Aquele sorriso sarcástico, irônico, que tanto provocava os que cruzavam seu caminho _-... Faça sua escolha_.

_-Hmph..._ – Seu olhar dizia tudo. Algumas vezes palavras são desnecessárias para fazer transparecer algo. Também para onde iria? O que mais poderia fazer? Trancada ali, num quarto, presa por não se sabe quanto tempo, com suas mãos, literalmente atadas, aquela parecia ser a melhor idéia, o melhor plano.

_-E então?_ – Sacudiu a mão, se livrando do vinho e caminhou até a cama. Seus passos eram o único som a ser ouvido, ele era o único que iria ali, que ficava ao seu lado. Com Walter no hospital, Alucard era o único ali para protegê-la. Sentou-se na cama olhando aquelas amarras, vulgares para uma mulher como ela e tão fáceis de tirar, pelo menos ele as tirara num único segundo.

-_Essas algemas não combinam com você_.

_-Hmph... Mais nada combina comigo..._ – O encarou e jogou o cigarro no chão pisando em cima, pelo menos ainda tinha direito a fumá-los.

_-Junte-se a mim... Basta me ordenar e a farei viver a meu lado... Por toda eternidade... Minha mestra..._

_-Está pedindo para que eu me transforme naquilo que minha família sempre combateu, Alucard..._

_-Sim! Ou pretende ficar trancada aqui por mais quanto tempo? Envelhecendo... Vendo tudo que sua família construiu ruir perante seus olhos mortais. E quando morrer? Quem ficará em seu lugar? Quem será minha mestra? Apenas espero que me ordene._

_-..._ – Um sorriso. Um sorriso com o canto dos lábios, foi tudo que recebeu em resposta. Mas conhecia aquele sorriso e gostava dele. Aproximou-se mais segurando seu rosto.

_-Não se arrependerá._

_-Que garantias pode me dar?_

_-Jamais a deixarei..._

_-Isso basta..._

_-Era o que eu queria ouvir. Agora... Ordene!_

_-Transforme-me. Morda-me! Faça-me uma de sua espécie para todo o sempre._

_-Isso... Assim mesmo._

Seu sorriso fora maior ainda, pois queria ouvir essas palavras há muito tempo. Sempre a propusera isso, mas ela nunca aceitara, pelo menos até hoje. A encarou e acariciou seu rosto, desceu as mãos até o paletó e o deslizou para fora de seu corpo. Fizera o mesmo soltando seu crucifixo, o lenço, desabotoou devagar sua camisa branca, até poder ver a pele morena o corpo bonito que tinha e que parecia fazer questão de esconder e a deitou devagar na cama. Integra nada dizia, o olhava, estava nervosa, tremia devagar o corpo era como se fosse acontecer mais que uma mordida.

O vampiro adorava aquela sensação, de vê-la com medo, desprotegida, humana. Tirou os óculos e seu chapéu e se deitou por cima de seu corpo delicado. Os longos caninos brilhavam quando se aproximou devagar de seu pescoço, sentindo seu perfume. Tocou sua pele com a língua e cravou suas presas. Ela não conseguiu evitar o gemido e segurou seus braços com força enquanto ele, vagarosamente, lhe sugava o sangue.

_-Foi o mesmo doce sangue que me acordou. Nunca esqueci seu gosto_. – A encarou e sorriu. O sangue escorria por seu queixo e ele mais que depressa lambia novamente, sem deixar uma gota escapar e a beijou entregando seu sangue para que ela bebesse misturado ao beijo que por tantas vezes quisera roubar, mas que não podia porque ela tinha de ser a garota casta e pura da família Hellsing, mas agora não seria mais assim.

_-Alu...card..._ – As mãos que seguravam fortemente os braços masculinos foram soltando para se transformar num abraço enquanto sugava de pouco a pouco seu sangue, num beijo lento em que suas línguas dançavam e sentiam o gosto uma do outra.

_-Pronto! Minha mestra._ – A voz grossa ecoou por sua mente e ela o encarou. Os olhos azuis que brilhavam intensamente e os óculos que não seriam mais necessários. Agora ele podia transformá-la, não em uma draculina, mas em uma mulher.

Ela o encarou sem seus óculos, que ele próprio havia tirado para poder enxergar seus lindos olhos. Estavam unidos pelo laço de sangue e agora ela era um ser da noite, pouco a pouco deixaria sua humanidade se esvair até passar a beber sangue por vontade própria e viver na escuridão. A lua seria seu sol, um caixão com a terra onde nascera seria sua cama e juntos viveriam eternamente ou até que a morte paire sobre um dos dois e então o outro morreria, pois já não saberiam mais viver na solidão.

Não diziam sequer uma única palavra, não precisavam. Seus olhares diziam tudo, através seu olhar ele podia perceber o medo, a excitação, a mistura de sentimentos que havia dentro dela e que fazia seus lindos olhos azuis brilharem, seu corpo tremer. Estava incrivelmente humana, com medo do desconhecido e sem saber como agir. Ah! Como aquilo mexia com ele. Mexia com seus instintos mais primitivos, afinal era, antes de tudo, um homem e seu desejo falava mais alto. Iria possuí-la, precisava.

_-Integra... _– Sentou-se novamente na cama ainda a olhando, seu rosto, seu corpo perfeito. Tirou o próprio casaco deixando ali pelo chão e as luvas. Suas mãos eram pálidas, frias, as unhas levemente compridas num tom arroxeado, como eram as unhas dos mortos. Logo depois foi o colete que se juntou as outras peças para então abrir sua camisa branca.

A mão delicada, menor, segurou-o antes que desabotoasse outro botão. Ela sentou-se também, de frente para ele e fez o mesmo com a camisa que cobria apenas seus braços e também tirou suas luvas, precisava tocá-lo com sua pele, sentir seu corpo frio, mas ao mesmo tempo quente. Olhando dentro daqueles olhos vermelhos, Integra tirou sua camisa e o abraçou acariciando suas costas, deslizando os dedos pela pele gelada até seus ombros.

Suas mãos desceram até onde, um dia, um coração humano bateu e acariciou não apenas seu corpo, mas também uma cicatriz, nunca a tinha visto.

_-Ainda sente doer?_ – Sua mão deslizava devagar como se sentisse o que havia feito àquele corte, como ele se machucara. Queria saber tanto sobre ele, sobre sua vida, sua morte.

-_Algumas vezes... Mas passará agora que sei que ficará ao meu lado._ – Novamente seu sorriso, mas era diferente. Não tinha aquele cinismo, não tinha aquele sarcasmo, mas sim... Sinceridade? Isso mesmo, um sorriso sincero. Claro, não podia deixar de mudá-lo rapidamente para o malicioso principalmente quando olhou seu corpo vendo que ela também tinha uma marca, uma marca humana que carregaria por toda sua eternidade. –_Também possui sua marca_. – Se aproximou lambendo seu braço direito, quase na altura do ombro onde ainda tinha a cicatriz causada por seu tio, mas não achava ruim, pois fora graças a essa marca que ele sentira o gosto doce de seu sangue e que acordara para ter uma nova mestra.

-_Sim. Mas se não fosse ela não estaria aqui... Com você..._

_-Todos possuímos marcas, mas nem sempre das quais desejamos lembrar... _

_-É o caso desta? _– Seus dedos passeavam pela extensão da marca. Talvez fosse uma tentativa para matá-lo. Antigamente usavam estacas para tentar acabar com vampiros, talvez fosse esse o caso ou um punhal, parecia um corte de lamina.

_-Exatamente_ – Segurou sua mão e a levou a seus lábios gelados beijando cada dedo seu, cada pedaço de pele. Passara tantos séculos sozinho, procurando por sua adorável Mina, a razão de sua loucura, de sua vida. Por ela ele amaldiçoara a Deus, por ela se transformara no que era, por ela passara a eternidade em sua busca até virar um brinquedo da família Hellsing e com isso conhecer Integra. Eram tão parecidas e tão diferentes, ambas eram fortes, mas ao seu jeito. Integra é persistente, orgulhosa, tranca seus sentimentos consigo e não deixa a fraqueza feminina aparecer. Controla magnificamente bem sua organização e poderia fazer qualquer coisa que um homem faz, mas ainda assim guarda um lado feminino, um lado solitário que ele pudera perceber aos longos dos anos. E agora, agora sim poderia passar a eternidade ao seu lado diferente do que havia feito antes.

Novamente seu corpo tremeu, Alucard possuía um toque tão macio que a fazia pensar as coisas mais absurdas, as vontades que apenas demonstrava em sonhos. Em seus sonhos se entregava a ele de uma forma selvagem como ele parecia gostar. Era difícil para ela, já havia pensado nisso tantas vezes, mas não sabia o que fazer, ele não é novo e também nunca fora um santo, imaginava as coisas que ele já devia ter feito, com quantas já dormira, com quantas se divertira e ela, bem ela nunca esteve com ninguém, nunca fizera nada, a não ser trancada, sozinha em seu quarto quando pensava nele antes de dormir, aí sim se imaginava com ele e perdia o controle de sua mente e seu corpo, mas deve ser nada comparado ao que ele já vivera.

-_O que foi minha mestra?_ – Sorriu, com seu jeito malicioso diante de seu tremor, adorava aquilo, aquela sensação de poder que tinha diante de sua mestra.

-_Na... Nada..._ – O encarou um pouco corada, estava deitada de frente para ele, vendo aquele sorriso que a deixava tonta até, sentindo a proximidade do corpo masculino, gelado que cobria o seu, fazendo com que cada minúscula parte de seu corpo sentisse o toque de sua pele.

-_Faça como em seus sonhos... Entregue-se totalmente..._ – Suas mãos desceram até sua cintura e ele a apertou. Era bom sentir o corpo dela, era gostoso senti-la submissa, ver que ela, por mais que mandasse em tudo, era apenas uma mulher, e que não teria como lutar contra aquele desejo nem à vontade dele.

_-Meus... O que sabe deles?_ – Arregalou um pouco os olhos mirando dentro dos vermelhos, deveria estar da cor deles, como ele sabia de seus sonhos?

-_Haha... Eu sei de muito mais do que possa imaginar_... – Aproximou mais seu rosto, falando em seu ouvido. -_E fico lisonjeado com o que sonhava comigo. Mas o que é um sonho quando se está prestes a realizá-lo?_

_-Alu... Hmm..._ – Não terminara a frase, não conseguira, ele enfiara sua língua comprida em seu ouvido, algo que nunca imaginara, mas que mexera intensamente consigo, era diferente sentir suas lambidas e suas mãos que lhe apertavam. Não sabia que tudo poderia ser assim, quer dizer, imaginava, mas nunca realmente soubera que era daquele jeito.

Não bastou muito tempo para que mãos percorressem os corpos, curvas, cada parte sendo descoberta lentamente, não havia necessidade de pressa, não queriam. Era gostoso sentir seu corpo sobre o seu, suas mãos, como estas tocavam seu corpo, e como ele reagia aos toques. Beijos, carícias mais íntimas que ela jamais permitira a ninguém, mas que ele sabia perfeitamente como e onde tocar para ouvir seu doce gemido.

Anos, há muitos anos não sentia seu coração "bater", aquele sentimento humano invadir e a vontade de fazer seus desejos cada vez mais intensa. O grande conde estaria realmente amando? Uma outra mulher que não fosse sua adorada Mina? Sim, pelo jeito sim. E não era uma mulher qualquer, era sua mestra, que vira crescer, vira tornar-se uma mulher, que tivera de se segurar por várias vezes para não atacá-la em seu sono. Ele a admirava, antes de tudo. Sua força, sua determinação apenas faziam com que seus sentimentos fossem mais fortes. Mas ele não era o único, Integra também nutria uma paixão por ele que ela achava ser platônica. Também o admirava pelo o que era, por mais que não soubesse nada a seu respeito, parecia que não precisava, pois só a sua presença já bastava. Sabia que gritava, que era durona, mas, por trás disso, era apenas uma menina apaixonada e, ainda por cima, pelo ser que menos poderia.

A noite passou rapidamente. A noite que desejaram ser eterna, a noite em que se entregaram, quer dizer, em que ela se entregara e ele a acolhera, como era seu desejo. Mas tudo tem um fim e a lua não poderia ficar no céu para sempre, por mais que ela também desejasse abençoar os dois amantes, teria de dar lugar ao sol.

_-Durma, eu voltarei essa noite._

_-Não pode ficar aqui? Comigo? _

_-Infelizmente... Descanse e amanhã eu lhe levarei comigo. Caminharemos sob o luar e você verá um mundo totalmente novo, diferente ao seu antigo olhar humano._

_-Tudo bem..._ – Seus olhos azuis, de um azul como o mar, foram se fechando aos poucos, estava cansada e parecia que não agüentaria mais um segundo mantê-los abertos. Seria esse o chamado sono vampírico?

Ele ainda ficou por ali algum tempo, apenas a admirando, seu rosto, seu corpo, seu sorriso tranqüilo enquanto dormia. Ainda podia notar sua respiração, levaria um tempo até que se acostumasse com a idéia de não precisar mais fazer tal coisa, um ato inato, mas não mais necessário e ela aprenderia, sempre aprendeu tudo rapidamente. E ele? Ele estaria ali para servi-la e para caminhar ao seu lado por todo sempre.


End file.
